Charter of TLK
Contents 1 Membership 2 Government Structure 2.1 Director 2.2 Ministers 2.2.1 Economics 2.2.2 War 2.2.3 Recruitment 2.3 Overwatch 3 Mergers/Disbandment 4 War 5 Everything Else The Charter of TLK is the document that governs actions within TLK. The current version was ratified on November 22nd, 2011. The Mildly Long Charter That The Members of TLK Decided Should Be The Rules They Agree to Follow At All Times. Registered Rules and Regulations of TLK and her Membership Body (Document 1) Section 1. Membership. In order for a nation and its ruler to become a part of TLK, there is a series of steps that must first be followed. These said steps are as listed: *One of the following 4 Criteria must be met: *Nation must be over 15,000 Nation Strength *Nation must be at least 365 days old at time of acceptance *Nation Ruler must be in real life contact with one of TLKs current members who is in good standing *Nation must be vouched for by 2 or more current TLK nations In order to actually put in an application, the following steps are required: *A formal application must be posted on the current TLK forums *An appearance on IRC or a suitable substitute (as decided by the Director) *A message from the applicants in-game message to one of the Application staff members *If applicable, a background check (read: contacting the most recent alliance of said member) will be executed *The application is given a final look-over, and if all is good, the applicant is given full alliance credibility Section 2: Government Structure. TLKs government structure consists of 3 main parts: The Director, The Overwatch and the three Ministers (Economics, War, Recruiting). These bodies are described as follows: A) The Director) The Director is the acting figure for TLK as a whole. He should be the one tasked with making quick decisions when needed and carrying out plans over time that fit the bettering of TLK. The Director is a permanent position for either as long as the position remains or until the Director himself wishes his term be terminated. In such an event it is up to said Director to decide how his replacement will be found before terminating his position. There is no set rules on what the Director can and cannot do, however, the Director should be in good standing with all members at any time, and be able to coordinate with them to achieve work ethics that will best benefit TLK as a whole. The Director is also in charge of enforcing laws, including those that have not seen official documentation yet, but are commonly accepted among TLK and her members. B) The Overwatch) The Overwatch is best described as a hybrid of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Education (Or their corresponding names in any given alliance) that is governed by a body of people instead of one or two men. The Overwatch should be made up of approximately 3-5% of the members inside the alliance at any time, but should not dip under 3 members, to avoid defeating the purpose of combining the ministries. C) The Ministers) Each of the three (3) ministers are responsible for the well being and operation of their respective ministries, and working alongside the Director and the web administration staff to do so. Any additional staff, information, site space, and other needs are to be found and used appropriately by the minister. More specific information about the ministries and their work will be described in a separate article at a later date, including their roles and the specific requirements of different voting processes. Section 3: Mergers and Disbandment and All Things Bad. TLK is not going anywhere. We really do not care what our pixels look like, or how many forum posts we can get. We are happy the way we are, and therefore, we aren't leaving. Section 4: War. In the event of a defensive war, either The Director, or the Minister of War, is the ONLY personnel that can release a statement regarding the state of the war, however, they should do so together. (Unless this is not possible at the time) Aggressive wars for the sake of waring may not be declared in any way. Any war declared by TLK will either be in defense of itself, or one of its primary treaty partners (as explained in the 'Because we Love our Friends Doctrine' Positions on Nuclear first strikes will be made on a case-by-case basis. Note that TLK does allow selective raiding to take place, as outlined in "The Little Guy Rules" (TLK Document 2). Section 5: Other Matters. Should a member of TLK not abide by her rules as defined here, said member faces one or more of the following consequences: *Removal of said members current inter-alliance rank *Removal of ability to have raid targets approved *Removal of the rights outlined in this document *Suspension of all TLK benefits over a period of time *Forced removal from TLK with no protection Punishment, or appropriate action, will be a collaborated decision between both the Director and the current Minister of War. Once the decision is made, it is final; there is no way to appeal a decision Category:TLK Category:Alliance charters